


Thank You For Tomorrow

by Kritty



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Shawn Spencer actually has issues, and his chocolatey bff, dumb genius with daddy issues, i'm being over-dramatic, this might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a fake psychic with awesome looks and an awesome brain sucked sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Set: During the early seasons.
> 
> Warnings: Not beta'ed. Other than that, nothing. Not even spoilers. And: English isn't my first language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. The title is from "Pictures in my head" by Westlife.

**Thank you for tomorrow**

 

Being a fake psychic was awesome.  
Being a fake psychic with great hair and a great body was even more awesome.  
And being a fake psychic with great looks and a stunning personality was just the most awesome thing in the world.

And still, it sucked sometimes. Not the shallow, good-looking part, he didn't even care that much about the way he looked (something he would never tell Gus ofcourse). It was his over-active brain that didn't ever truly calm down. Even when he was drunk and had no idea what he was shouting and giggling in Gus' face, everything he saw in that state, he could recall hours later when he was sober again and ate dinner with his Dad. When he was stumbling into the bathroom, sleep still holding him in soft claws, he woke up the next dayand could remember every detail he saw during those drowsy minutes.  
Of course, he could deal with his damn brain most of the time, he was awesome after all.  
Shawn's life wasn't just funny cases and ridiculous police officers and amazing best friends though.  
The adventures he was allowed to experience were actually kind of intense and haunting sometimes, and the more disturbing a case had been, the more active was his brain.

And then his awesome brain became the most terrible curse in the history of terrible curses and he lay in bed, grinding his teeth and staring at the ceiling. Just like today, and today really was one of the rather shitty evenings.  
Weariness was poking at him, but his mind threw images at him, voices and clips. He didn't know why he still even bothered to go to the movies sometimes. He had a cinema right in his head.  
With a frustrated growl he hit the backrest of the couch he was lying on and sat upright, tired eyes scanning the dark room. He hadn't wanted to go home, he had decided to stay at the office. Mind racing with pictures and words he didn't even need right now, he tried to find something to occupy his brain. He was too tired to do any of the things he normally did and he sure as hell wouldn't start working cold cases. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, threw the blanket away and turned to put both feet on the carpeted ground, face buried in his hands. He pressed his forefingers so hard into his eyes, that he saw colorful thunderbolts and flashy dancing dots.  
His cellphone suddenly rang, the shrill noise cutting through the silence and making Shawn jump. Blindly he felt for it on the table, held it to his ear with his eyes still closed.  
„-ello?“  
„Shawn?“  
„Gusterbuddy, what is it?“ he rasped, his shoulders sinking and relieve spreading through his chest.  
„Nothing. This is payback because you woke me the other day, you know, in the middle of the night.“  
Shawn grinned slightly, opening his eyes now and looking at his naked feet. They both knew what this was.  
„You're an asshole. I was sleeping like Cinderella and it was all nice and warm and now you woke me. I hate you.“  
He tried to make his voice sound stern and annoyed, but he knew he didn't quite pull it of.  
„You mean Sleeping Beauty, Shawn. And an eye for an eye, you know. I'm still angry for that time you woke me because you couldn't find your toothbrush.“  
He didn't remember that, and therefore it didn't happen.  
„That's bull and I wasn't looking for my toothbrush, I was looking for condoms.“  
„You wouldn't call me for condoms.“  
„Well-“  
„Don't answer that, Shawn.“  
„You're my best friend, you would give me condoms.“  
„I wouldn't.“  
„You would.“  
There was silence on the other side of the phone and Shawn suddenly felt like he was going to cry. It was one of those days apparently.  
„Buddy, have you ever wanted to be Edward?“  
„I'm sorry?“  
„Edward. You know. Sparkling vampire that was so pining for that fury guy?“ And watching people sleep.  
„You want me to sparkle and be in love with a werewolf?“  
„No, I'm asking you if you want to?“  
„No?“  
„Okay.“  
He have his big toe a small smile and coughed a little, not knowing what to say.  
„Do you want to be that chick though?“  
„You want me to be your wife and suck me dry in a vampiry way and put a beautiful monster baby in me?“  
„No. I'm asking you if you want to be the chick that is moping and sleeping all day. And there's no such word as vampiry.“  
„So, you're into role play?“  
He swallowed and blinked, hoping to god his best friend understood what he was saying.  
„You're the one that started this. And you're the one that wanted condoms from me.“  
He smiled, and let himself fall sideways, suddenly to tired to stay upright.  
„Ten minutes, Shawn.“ came Gus' voce from the other side of the line and it wasn't lost on both of them that Shawn had never answered his best friend's question. They both knew the answer.  
„Thanks, buddy.“ he mumbled and smiled, adding „Bring Mario Cart.“

Thirty minutes later, he had the play-station controller still in his hands but was dozing off with Gus beside him. He hadn't even played seriously, it was, after all, just pretend. Warm hands took the controller from him, put the blanket back over his slouching body and put a cushion next to his head for when he rolled over. The wild images and blinking words in his head were dimmed and tamed, consisting mainly of Mario racing Luigi and big yellow coins, with snippets from Gus' voice cursing and spluttering. Shawn smiled and was finally able to find a grey area of kind-of-silence within his own head.  
With a mumbled „thanks, Gus-bus“ he sighed and fell headfirst into the morass of sleep, missing his best friend's „you're welcome, Shawn.“

**Author's Note:**

> *gives you a cookie*


End file.
